12 days of Christmas
by KasuraRave
Summary: A oneshot a day from the 13th to the 24th featuring Class 3-E (and Asano). Love, rivalry, heartbreak and friendship all in one.
1. Candy Cane - Asano and Karma

**So, for every day from the 13th until the 24th, I will be posting one small one-shot as my christmas present to you :P**

 **On the 25th I will release two longer oneshots, meant both for you and a present to my closest friend, who is a heavy Karmagisa shipper.**

 **For now, I hope you enjoy!**

 **IF Fanfiction cooperates, anyways xD**

 **I will probably halt my other two stories whilst this is underway.**

* * *

 **On the first day of Christmas my author gave to me...**

 **Candy Cane - Karma and Asano - Friendly Rivalry**

* * *

Every year, Kunugigaoaka held a charity event – people at the school could buy candy canes for loved ones around Christmas, to have them sent anonymously to the person on the last day before the school broke up for a break. Many students sent them to crushes, and sometimes boyfriends and girlfriends would sign theirs, to warm the heart of their loved on. Of course, there was always the teaser, who would send candy canes to people in order to tease them.

This was running through Karma Akabane's mind as his class headed towards the assembly. Karma didn't often attend them, but today, he decided to. The redhead didn't know why – he just felt like it. However, the table where the candy canes lay was right next to the hall, and unmanned. A smirk crept its way onto Karma's face. He knew what to do.

"Karma-kun?" Karma turned hearing Nagisa's voice. The bluenette was looking up at him curiously.  
"Yeah, Nagisa-kun?"  
"Are you okay?" The small boy titled his head. Karma couldn't help but smile. He was worried about him, was he?  
"Yeah, just thinking." Karma smirked.  
"What sadistic thought now?" Nagisa's eyes were wide and wary, and Karma laughed at his innocent expression.  
"Oh, why must you assume such a low opinion of me, Nagisa-kun~" Karma chuckled, and Nagisa rolled his cerulean eyes.  
"Are you coming? We have to go in now." Nagisa replied to the redhead. Karma looked towards the doors into the hall. Suddenly, it seemed like he didn't want to go in anymore.  
"Nah, Nagisa-kun, I think I'm gonna skip." The redhead casually leant back on his hands, putting them behind his head.  
"Skip? After coming down here?" Nagisa looked up at Karma, although his eyes held no surprise.  
"Yes, Nagisa-kun, skip. I'm going to see what I am missing out on here. I mean, come on, surely none of it resembles a yellow octopus." Karma replied sticking his tongue out, his sharp canines sticking into his tongue. Nagisa smiled slightly, then turned to rejoin his class. Karma backed off and watched them walk into the assembly. He couldn't believe his fellow classmates would just listen to the chairman like that. Karma Akabane didn't buy into that façade.

Now his classmates had gone, the cheeky redhead turned his gaze to the lone table of sweet treats. A stack of paper was sitting by the pot, ready for submission. A plan forming in his mind, Karma went over. His eyes twinkled with mischief. Surely his 'love' would adore this.

Asano always received his fair share of candy canes. Of course, it never matched Sakakibara or Seo, but he got some. Asano found that quite funny, actually. He didn't even like them.

As the purple-eyed teen walked into the class, he saw the usual pile of candy sitting merrily on his desk. _What lovestruck girls want me this time?_ Asano asked himself, with a hint of tease in his eyes. Sitting down at his desk, he ignored the glances his classmates gave him and began to look at the notes tied around the sweet treats.

There were six this year – more than last year, but less than the year before that. The first five were the same – the lovestruck letters begging Asano to go out with them. The hard-hearted orange haired boy had learned to ignore them. Logic before love.

The final note made him stumble.

 _Dear Asano, my 'friend',_

 _I never knew a rivalry such as you,_

 _So it will continue, I assume,_

 _I'll definitely beat you one day, I'm sure,_

 _But for now just dance whilst you have the floor._

\- _K_

Asano let a smile creep onto his lips. Why didn't he realise this would happen? Of course the redhead would play by his rules.

If Karma wanted it this way, he would have it this way.

The game is on.


	2. Tree - Nagisa and Kayano

**It took 5 times just to post this to the system :l I don't even know how many it will take to edit. I won't let a day be skipped though! *throws revision out the window***

 **Hope you like todays. I actually don't like this ship so it was really hard to write.**

 **So far this is the third try.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Also, shameless self promotion - CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. WHATEVER GETS THE MOST I WILL LIKELY WRITE ABOUTTT.**

* * *

 **On the second day of Christmas my author gave to me...**

 **Tree - Nagisa and Kayano - Friendly Romance**

"Nagisa-kun, I can't reach!" A small green-haired girl whined. Her friend, a slightly taller but still small blue-haired boy laughed. His pigtails bounced as he did so.  
"How am I supposed to reach, Kayano-san?" He mused, and Kayano giggled. The duo were putting up a Christmas tree in front of the 3-E classroom – they had stayed behind after school to do so.

Neither had thought about how their height would disadvantage them.

Of course, as anxious to help as ever, Koro-sensei was the one who got them the tree. However, he got one that was his height – neither of the teens could even attempt to reach the top quarter of the tree. It didn't help that they were the smallest girl and boy in the class.

"Kayano-san, can you grab this for me?" Nagisa called, holding out a few baubles. The green-haired girl accepted, going over and taking them from him. Luckily for her, Nagisa missed the slight blush over her cheeks when her hand brushed his.  
"Where do I put them?" She asked.  
"Well… they were gonna go at the top…" Nagisa trailed off as his gaze shifted upwards. Both teens sighed.  
"Okay, can we get a chair from inside?" Kayano asked. Nagisa nodded and ran off, to return a few minutes later holding one the chairs from the classroom.  
"I still don't think we can reach." The bluenette pointed out.  
"Well we can try!" Kayano smiled. Nagisa laughed quietly at her optimistic attitude.  
"Yes, we certainly can." Nagisa placed the chair down, making sure the legs were steady on the frozen – but not snowed on – ground.  
"And… up!" Kayano exclaimed with a happy tone, climbing on top of the chair. She wiggled dangerously, and Nagisa held the chair tight. The last thing either of them wanted was a hospital trip. Stretching her arms out, Kayano just managed to reach the bare branches.  
"Careful, Kayano-san!" Nagisa called.  
"Don't worry, Nagisa-kun," The girl replied, "I'm fine!" Nagisa looked up again as Kayano stretched. Nagisa had to shift to avoid seeing under her skirt – a sight he really didn't want to be dealing with.  
"Um… Kayano-san…" Nagisa quietly started to say, noticing his friend was leaning over the chair by a long way. The green-haired girl didn't hear, or even notice until it was too late. With a scream, the flat girl fell from the chair. Her feet hooked around Nagisa's arm, pulling him down with her.

The wind was knocked out of Kayano when she landed. She was flat on the floor, her feet beside Nagisa's head. The said bluenette was facing the sky, obviously dazed.

The floor was cold. Very cold.

Kayano shivered, before realising that she couldn't stay lying down. She scrambled up, wincing as her joints cracked.  
"Nagisa-kun! I'm so sorry!" Kayano crawled over, helping up Nagisa. He winced as she did so.  
"I'm so so sorry!" Kayano kept repeated as she got up unsteadily, helping Nagisa to his feet. The boy closed his eyes swaying slightly.  
"Kayano-san, it's okay, you don't have to keep on apologising – I get it." The bluenette smiled, cutting Kayano's ramble off.  
"O-oh… Sorry…" Kayano then realised she was still grabbing onto Nagisa's hand – but more gently now. Letting go with a squeak, the girl turned away, a blush across the bridge of her nose.  
"…Kayano-san?" Nagisa quietly tapped the shoulder of his friend. Kayano didn't turn around, and it was a good thing she didn't, for Nagisa. Kayano didn't see the slight blush tainting the boy's face. Taking another step, Nagisa opened his mouth to speak before Kayano suddenly turned around. Her eyes widened at seeing Nagisa so close, and she stumbled back muttering many apologies. Nagisa just looked away, embarrassed and slightly confused. Kayano hadn't acted like this before…

"Nurufufufufu… What do we have here?" Both teens squealed in surprise at their teacher peering at them from behind the tree. Kayano was so surprised she fell back onto the hard ground.  
"Is this a romance I see?" Koro-sensei, perverted as ever, was pink, watching them through sly eyes.  
"Um… sorry, Koro-sensei, but no…" Nagisa turned to look at his teacher.  
"Can we have some help with the tree though?" Kayano cried from the ground. It seemed to be the first time in a while she didn't want the spotlight on her.  
"Huh – oh, sure…" Koro-sensei stashed away a notebook –where had that come from? – and lifted Nagisa easily. The boy grinned, embarrassment fading.  
"Better?" The teacher asked.  
"Better."


	3. Snowball - Sugino and Kanzaki

**Day 3! I'm excited about tomorrows :D**

 **Fanfiction still not wanting to upload though -**

 **Hopefully it will get better when I go to Wales for a few days.**

 **Cya next time!**

* * *

 **On the third day of Christmas my author gave to me...**

 **Snowball - Sugino and Kanzaki - Romance**

* * *

Kanzaki blew on her gloved hands as she walked away from Class 3-E. It was the day after Christmas Day, and the class was empty as per usual. Kanzaki, having just wanted some space from her father, decided to take a stroll up here. It was unusual, seeing it so peaceful and quiet. However, it was pleasant. The wind whistled past her ears and the frosty silent was so nice. Kanzaki smiled. The winter sun was shining, her cheeks were a healthy red…

Also, a snowball just hit her on the side of her head.

Kanzaki stumbled, falling to her knees in the snow. Her ears were ringing as she pulled herself back to her feet, turning around, and eyes flashing in anger. She couldn't be angry at what she saw though.

Tomohito Sugino, amazing baseball player. He was sitting in the snow, leaning on the tree beside him. His right hand, minus a glove, was covered in melting snow, and the boys eyes were screwed shut. He opened them, and looked at the beautiful girl he had just thrown the frosted missile at. He gulped. Kanzaki's eyes were mad. Her black hair was now covered in a thin layer of pure white snow, and her light brown eyes were staring right into him.  
"Oh crap…" Sugino muttered aloud. He scrambled to his feet and prepared to flee.

Too late though. Kanzaki was already there.

The girl ran at Sugino from the side, sending the boy tumbling into the snow. She was carrying what looked like an armful of snow scooped up from the ground, and now most of that was down Suginos back. He squirmed as Kanzaki, lying beside him, sat up. Her eyes now shone with youth.

"Sugino-kun, what are you doing here?" Kanzaki tilted her head, smiling.  
"Um, sorry Kanzaki-san, I saw you coming up here, and I might have followed…"  
"Might have?"  
"Okay, I did. I'm sorry!"  
"About what?"  
"Following you…" Sugino looked down in shame, only to look up in confusion when he heard Kanzaki laugh.  
"I don't mind! It's actually nice to have some company." The girl smiled, and Sugino sighed.  
"I guess so… why else would you come up here if not to be alone though?" The boy queried.  
"I needed some time away from my family," Kanzaki immediately replied, "They can get a bit too much for me sometimes. It's hard, especially when I don't have school as a break for me."  
"I can understand." Sugino replied, getting to his feet. The snow beneath them crunched satisfyingly. Kanzaki looked up at him before doing the same.  
"I was actually just going to head back," Kanzaki said to Sugino, "Do you want to join me?" Sugino tried to hide his excitement at being asked.  
"Okay!" He grinned and Kanzaki cutely giggled before she started to head down the mountain. Sugino kept up with her effortlessly.

"So, Kanzaki-chan, how has Christmas been?" Sugino tried to start up a conversation.  
"… What did you call me?" Kanzaki's voice had gone dangerously quiet, and Sugino realised what he had done.  
"I'm so sorry!" Sugino immediately cried.  
"Sugino-kun…"  
"I don't know what came over me! I don't – I'm sorry!" Sugino carried on babbling on, completely ignoring Kanzaki. The girl sighed before narrowing her eyes. She bent down in one swift, sweeping motion. Packing a snowball tightly into her gloved hands, she hesitated before throwing it at Sugino. Unfortunately for her, he moved, and instead of getting his arm as the girl had planned, she hit him in the face.  
"GAH!" Sugino yelled as he stumbled backwards. Kanzaki instinctively darted forward grabbing Sugino's wrist to stop him falling.  
"Sugino-kun… it's fine." Kanzaki smiled before planting a light kiss on the boys cheek. Suginos blush was red enough to make a tomato jealous. A silence settled between the two of them.

Until Sugino got a snowball in the chest.

Kanzaki had darted away, throwing snowballs at him. She was laughing, her voice melodious in his ears.  
"Hey, Kanzaki-san, wait up!" Sugino called, running after her. _This was exactly how Kanzaki is_ , he realised. _Hard to get. Oh well,_ Sugino reasoned.

 _I'll just have to make sure that when I catch her, I don't let her go._


	4. Sledge - Yada, Kataoka and Isogai

**This is the only angsty one-shot. That's why I liked it - I definitely prefer writing about angst. That'll become clear in Angels and Reapers pretty damn soon.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter - you'll see a returning character next chapter. One that'll appear a total of FOUR times!**

 **Cya~**

 **PS: The Sugino and Kanzaki didn't go to the top of the list so yep.**

* * *

 **On the fourth day of Christmas my author gave to me...**

 **Sledge - Yada, Kataoka and Isogai - Heartbreak**

* * *

Yada had been sitting on the same iced park bench for a while. Nakamura had told her she had heard Kataoka was coming to this very park today. Yada's gaze shifted to the card upon her lap. She would confess today – or not at all. She didn't know how long ago her crush on Kataoka had started – maybe it was when she first saw her. Honestly, the teen had no idea. The only thing she was aware of was that each day, it grew. It was as if it was a living thing. Yada didn't want to ignore it any longer. The big-busted girl wanted to make her feelings clear now. She only avoided it up until now because her class didn't know that she liked girls – and only girls.

Getting up, Yada watched her frosted breath curl in front of her. She didn't know how long she had been sitting for, but it must have been quite a long time; the muscles in her legs had seized up. Her grip tightened on the card, now clutched desperately in her hand. Surely she couldn't be out here much longer.

Kataoka obviously wasn't going to show.

Sighing, Yada turned, her aim now turning to a coffee shop in the neighbouring street. A cup of warm hot chocolate sounded pretty good to her now – especially with marshmallows. As she turned away however, a racing image caught her eye, and she gasped.

She WAS here. But she wasn't here alone.

Yada never thought she'd hate the sight of the male class representative, but right now, all she could feel was pure hatred for the ikeman. The duo were racing down a snow-covered hill in the park. Isogai had his arms wrapped around Kataoka's waist, as the two plummeted down at a high speed on top of a wooden sledge. Snow was flying up behind them, and both people were laughing. Yada felt her heart twist in loss. She kept her eye on them all the way down.

Near the bottom of the hill, their sledge overturned and both teens were flung into the white blanket below them. As Kataoka squirmed, trapped under Isogai, their sledge hit them covering them in snow. Laughing, her eyes shining, Kataoka pushed Isogai off, sitting up. Isogai followed suit, and both burst out laughing again as Isogai had a large amount of snow settled on top of his head. He shook it off and got to his feet, dusting his clothing off. Offering a hand to his female companion, Kataoka took it and got up, leaning against him. She then shook the snow from her ponytail and combed her fingers through her hair, wincing as she came across knots.

Yada's grip had increased on the card so much, it was starting to tear. Hot tears of fury and sadness pooled in her large eyes. Isogai, the ikeman who had no flaws, had stolen her Kataoka away. Yada shook her head, her eyes closed in an attempt to get rid of the tears. That was to no avail though. Desolate, she dropped her card in the snow before turning and walking off.

"So where to now?" Kataoka asked to Isogai. The two teens were walking side-by-side. After their crash they had gone for a few more rounds before they decided enough was enough.  
"I'm not sure." Isogai shrugged, pulling the worn sledge behind him, "I heard there was a good coffee shop nearby. We could warm up."  
"Fine by me." Kataoka smiled, before something on the floor caught her eye. A red… thing. A few steps later, she swept down and picked it up. She hesitated when she noticed it was a card declaring someone's love. Should she read it? Eventually, curiosity got the better of her and Kataoka slowly opened the soaked card.

 _To Megu,_

 _I've loved you for a while. I don't know since when._

 _I don't think you would accept me though._

 _So I'm going to try now._

 _I hope you don't think too badly of me…_

 _Love you._

Kataoka was stunned into silence. She stared at the words, hoping she had something wrong. Had someone come here to find her? Had someone got the wrong idea when they saw her and Isogai?  
"Kataoka-san?" Isogai was looking at her with concerned eyes.  
"Yeah?"  
"What is that?" Isogai nodded at the card.  
"Um… nothing. I found it." Kataoka replied, pausing before pushing the card into a bin they were passing.  
"Well okay." Isogai shrugged.

Kataoka had the message on her mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **It says in the character book Yada has a crush on Kataoka, so that is where this came from.**


	5. Mistletoe - Karma and Okuda

**Sorry this is shorter, I almost missed today. I came down with the mother of all colds, overnight. Literally. So that's put me off. To add to that I'm not a fan of this ship. However, it IS the only one I can see Karma with as a female, as NakamuraXKarma isn't too realistic. At least this ship isn't as bad as Nagikae.**

 **I thought I should get this done for Karmanami week, before it ends. So, here is my contribution.**

 **Karma has a total of four chapters in this book. The next one won't be until chapter 8/9, then 12/13ish.**

 **Cya~**

* * *

 **On the fifth day of Christmas my author gave to me...**

 **Mistletoe - Karma and Okuda - Romance**

* * *

Okuda was packing away the ingredients she had been using for her extra chemistry she had been allowed to do when a certain redhead poked his head around the doorframe. She didn't notice him at first. The determined girl just straightened her glasses and began counting out the chemicals and plants by her. Lithium, Sodium Hydroxide, Carbon. Some mistletoe and parsley, because she just found them. Besides, sometimes it was fun just to mash random plants into her potions. It wasn't like the chemist had any other purpose for them.

"Guess who?" Karma smirked. Okuda jumped, almost dropping the vial she was holding.  
"K-karma-kun!" She stammered, "P-please don't scare me l-like that! This acid can't be spilt onto the floor!"  
"Ah, don't worry about that, Okuda-san." The boy replied, swiftly walking into the room. Okuda avoided his gaze and went back to recounting the acid.  
"Say, I didn't think Koro-sensei would give you permission." Karma commented.

Calcium, ethanol…

"Looks interesting. What brew are you cooking up?"

Nitric Acid, Oxygen…

"Why have you got some mistletoe there? Getting in the Christmas mood, are we?"

"I just had it!" Okuda exclaimed, looking up. She shivered. Karma towered over her, his mercury coloured eyes flashing. It put her on edge.  
"Just 'had it', did we?"  
"Yeah – I, um, found it!" Okuda quickly thought up. It wasn't a lie, to some extent. She did just find it. However, she kept it on her for luck. It wasn't considered lucky – at least, not to her knowledge; she was just a lost hope.  
"Huh. Quite a thing to find." In one fluent swipe, Karma darted forward and the mistletoe became his.  
"Hey! Karma-kun!" Okuda cried, noticing.  
"What? You said you just found it – so why would you have any need for it?" Karma responded. Okuda went quiet, having no reply.  
"Just as I thought." Karma smirked.  
"W-well, Karma-kun, I was just packing up, so – HEY!" Okuda's voice cracked, and she blushed because of it. Karma had just grabbed the nervous girl's wrist.

"Nervous now, are we?" Karma flashed his sharp canine teeth and Okuda looked away. The blush across the bridge of her nose had grown, now spreading all across her cheeks. However, Karma's face was still cool and collected.  
"Um… Karma-kun…" Okuda quietly said.  
"Hm?"  
"… What are you doing?" Okuda found the nerves to say.  
"Oh, just this." With his free hand, Karma raised the mistletoe above their head. Okuda's eyes widened realising what he was doing. However, she couldn't pull away as the redhead planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Both people tensed up, and remained like that before Karma pulled away.  
"… You didn't stop me…" Karma quietly muttered, lowering his hand. Okuda looked up into his eyes. They were deep – so deep. To her surprise, Karma was now also blushing, albeit slightly.  
"… No..." Okuda muttered. After a moment's silence, Okuda stood on her toes and reached up to Karma, before kissing him gently on his lips.

Taken aback, the redhead was helpless to stop. The kiss only lasted a brief moment before Okuda pulled back.  
"I-I'm so sorry – I j-just tho-" Okuda began.  
"Don't be sorry." Karma smiled slightly before stepping back. Okuda followed him with her gaze.  
"Merry Christmas, Okuda-chan." The redhead smirked before walking out, the mistletoe still clutched in his hand.


	6. Carols - Sugaya and Nakamura

**NOTE: I KNOW IN SOME PARTS OF JAPAN THIS MAY NOT HAPPEN. HOWEVER I WANTED TO APPEAL TO MORE THINGS THE GENERAL AUDIENCE WOULD APPEAL TO. plusialwayssingcarolsatchristmassoitwasonlynaturalthiswashere.**

 **Sorry this one's short. I don't really see the reason for this ship, apart from the Nuru-Nuru, but there was nothing else. Also, I still feel really ill and I have school until the 21st, so I don't feel good. I don't think I'm ever doing one of these again - the strain of writing a chapter a day is pulling me apart.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Nakamura will be popping up in a future ship. This chapters title is more influenced about what is happening, not what Sugaya and Nakamura are doing.**

 **PS: I ALSO FORGOT MATHS LAST CHAPTER. I FORGOT THIS WAS 12 NOT 15.**

 **Cya next time~**

* * *

 **On the sixth day of Christmas my author gave to me...**

 **Carols - Sugaya and Nakamura - Friendly Crush**

* * *

Sugaya was a carol singer. He didn't want to be, of course. He just went along with his family's singing, and therefore also had to sing himself. Thankfully, no one had found out about his night of singing for money.

As usual, the sun had set and his musical family were doing the rounds. Today's haul hadn't been that good. Sugaya expected that of course – it was the 23rd, and people were busy today. The grey-haired artist yawned, feeling his eyes prick with tired tears. He was just watching his family now – he couldn't sing very well anyways. In fact, Sugaya thought, he couldn't do much well at all.

Oh well. There goes the spirits he rarely carried.

Absent mindedly, Sugaya started drawing some small patterns with his middle finger on the snow dusted on the arm of the bench he was sitting on. It resembled the henna he had done quite a few months ago now. Thinking about that brought a smile to his face.  
"Sugaya-kun?"  
Sugaya jumped and his hand quickly swept the patterned snow. He looked behind him wary, only to relax then tense.  
"Nakamura-san? What are you doing here?" The boy asked, trying to hide the faint blush across his cheeks.  
"I was just passing by and I saw you. Is this your family?" Nakamura replied looking up at the signers.  
"U-um… yeah…" Sugaya looked down, embarrassed.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Nakamura questioned, noticing, "You aren't embarrassed by them, are you?"  
"Keep your voice down!" Sugaya snapped back uncharacteristically, his eyes wide.  
"Sorry." Nakamura said back. Her voice was now low, and the teasing melody which had accompanied it was now absent. Flushing again, Sugaya looked away. The tone reminded him of intimacy and privacy, and that was _not_ something he wanted to think about. Especially not around the one he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of.  
"I think you'd be a good singer." Nakamura commented after a few seconds silence.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sugaya replied, disbelieving.  
"Well, isn't singing supposed to be an art?" Nakamura smirked.  
"… Wow…" Sugaya breathed. A nervous sweat was forming, and he scrunched his eyes to try and stop. Of course, it didn't work.  
"Maybe you should though. It might suit you!" Nakamura exclaimed before backing off.  
"Hey – where are you going?" Sugaya turned noticing.  
"Oh, I have to be back home. See you in January!" Nakamura explained, before waving cheerily and walking off. Her trademark smirk lingered upon her face. A light breeze picked up, making her hair wave in the wind.  
"… See you, Nakamura-san."  
Sugaya was pretty happy that Nakamura didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable he was. He couldn't let the very person he liked know that he did.

He knew he'd have to tell her soon though.

Before the world blew up and his feelings died with him.


	7. Gift Shopping - Maehara and Okano

**Ready for a small cameo of one of my OCs? She's at the bottom of the chapter!**

 **I know many people ship this romantically; I tried to do that but it just didn't work.**

 **Cya tomorrow for Karma's third debut with another returner!**

* * *

 **On the seventh day of Christmas my author gave to me...**

 **Gift Shopping - Maehara and Okano - Friendship**

* * *

"Maehara-kun, hurry up!" Okano called. She was racing along the ground floor of the nearby shopping centre. Her friend Maehara was lagging behind, laden with shopping bags. Most, Okano had to admit, were from herself. She felt no sorrow for the womaniser though, as he moaned.

"Give me a chance, Okano-san!" Maehara replied.  
"Nope, lots of presents to buy!" She turned back and smirked.  
"Why did I even have to come anyways?" Maehara said once he reached her. He placed all the bags onto the floor and looked up at Okano.  
"'Cause I wanted some company. That alright?"  
"Yeah, sure." Maehara complied.  
"Now should we get going again?" Okano cheerily added.  
"Give me a minute!"  
"Nope!"  
"Gah! What have you even got in these bags anyways? I didn't see you buy this much!" Maehara noted, leaning against the wall. Okano paused.  
"Just presents – maybe you just underestimated their weight?"  
"I'm sure some makeup and clothes don't cost this much." Maehara bluntly pointed out before bending down, starting to sort through the bags.

" _Maehara-kun!_ Don't look in there!" Okano darted forward her eyes wide. Maehara didn't fight her off as the gymnast pushed him away from the bags. He had already seen what was inside anyways.  
"I was curious!" Maehara grinned and Okano rolled her eyes.  
"Let's just ge – " Okano began but was interrupted by a scene out of the corner of her eye.

"Give me your bags and money!" A burly man was harassing a busy mother, who was looking up at him in fear. She clutched several laden shopping bags tightly, and she kept slowly backing away from the thug. What made Okano nervous was the small girl behind the mother. She was grasping desperately onto her mother's sleeve. The pretty girl, with a delicate stature reminiscent of a butterfly couldn't have been more than six or seven.  
"I-I can't!" The mother cried, "Just leave me alone!"  
"Like hell!" He growled in response, "Why would I pass up an opportunity in such a quiet corner of the mall?"  
"I don't want anything to do with you!"  
"Tough!" The thug grinned before snatching the woman's wrist.  
"MOM!" The child cried. Her voice shook with fear, and her frightened mother reached behind to embrace her child. Okano's gaze turned to Maehara. He too was watching the scene, but seeing Okano move, he looked over to her.

In a moment, both know what they were going to do.

Leaving their shopping where it was, Maehara walked forwards a few, steady steps.  
"Hey, you!" He yelled. The thugs head snapped around, glaring at the junior high student.  
"Stay out of this runt!"  
"What did you call me?" Maehara challenged, a dangerous glint in his eye. Unknown to the thug, Okano had walked the other way and was now approaching behind the child and mother. The girl herself turned and stared at Okano with young, scared eyes. Okano held a finger to her lips and the child nodded, understanding.  
"A runt! Now get lost!" The thug snarled back.  
"Nah." Maehara shrugged. Okano passed the mother and deftly tapped the robbers shoulder. He turned again… only to be met with the girl's foot. Staggering backwards, the robber stared in disbelief. Okano smiled before threateningly stepping forwards. Finally thinking the better of it, he turned and ran.

"Finally…" Maehara sighed. Okano turned to the family.  
"Are you two alright?" She asked. She handed their bags carefully back to them.  
"Oh, yes, thank you!" The mother sighed in relief, "Hikari-san, say thank you!"  
After hesitation, the child replied, "… Thank you!"  
Okano smiled, "Don't worry about it."  
"I wanna do that when I grow up!" Hikari replied, gaining confidence.  
"You still have many years for that." The mother smiled. She dipped her head to Okano, before the duo walked off.  
"The Christmas spirit." Okano sighed.  
"What about it?" Maehara replied, a little farther away now.  
"I love just being kind for it." Okano shrugged.  
"About that…"  
"What?"  
"Your shopping is gone."


	8. Traditions - Karma and Nagisa

**AHHH IT'S TINY!**

 **I'm sorry guys, but I had almost no time to type this. I'm heading down to Wales tomorrow, so tomorrow's update will be late, but since I actually have a plot, it'll be longer.**

 **Also, I still am nowhere near done with the Karmagisa one-shots I'm planning to post on Sunday xD FUN!**

* * *

 **On the eighth day of Christmas my author gave to me...**

 **Traditions - Karma and Nagisa - Slight romance**

* * *

"So, what do you usually do this time of year?" Karma asked his bluenette friend. The duo had gone round to Karma's house, and were now in his living room. Karma had his feet resting on the coffee table – of course, Nagisa, being too short, just had them tucked under him. He was wearing one of Karma's large jumpers- it swamped the young boy. It was as if he was drowning in fabric.  
"Not much. Just our own things." Nagisa dismissed the question with a shrug. Our meant him and his mom, Karma figured.  
"How about you?" Nagisa queried.  
"Same as you, pretty much. Like, my parents aren't home, so I just do whatever I can. Celebrate my birthday."  
"Alone?"  
"Alone."  
"I would come round to celebrate it with you."  
"Awh, thanks." Karma smiled at Nagisa's comment, wrapping his arm around the male. Nagisa smiled, and like a mouse seeking warmth, pressed into Karma's side.  
"I guess one thing I always did do when I was younger was watch movies." Nagisa spoke quietly, a small smile upon his face. Karma's gaze turned to him; the redheads mercury eyes bore straight into Nagisa's own.  
"Oh yeah? What movies?" Karma's memory travelled back to the DVD case sitting in the storage room.

There was silence. Then, after hesitation, Nagisa rattled off a few movies.  
"You know what, I think I have one or two of those childhood classics." Karma noted.  
"O-oh – we don't have to watch them!" Nagisa replied quickly, tensing. Karma let go of him.  
"I just wondered – how would it be to revisit childhood?"  
"I suppose… Which one?" Nagisa replied, his eyes now shining with curiosity. Smiling, the redhead pulled himself to his feet and went in search of the DVD.

The boys spent the rest of the evening watching movies, with hot chocolate and Christmas tree biscuits. Karma let Nagisa drift off, leaning against him. This evening couldn't have been much more perfect.


	9. Dinner - Yoshida and Hara

**As I was busy travelling yesterday I didn't have time to type this, so I will be posting two today. The next one won't be too long.**

 **I am so panicked that I won't finish this oneshot now, the Karmagisa one.**

 **Bahahahaha.**

 **Sorry**

* * *

 **On the ninth day of Christmas my author gave to me:**

 **Dinner - Yoshida and Hara - Lost Friendship**

* * *

It was too bad Muramatsu couldn't turn up to help Hara. She was busy right now, cooking. Instead of the usual Japanese attire for Christmas, Hara had decided on something different: The whole of 3-E were meeting up, and she had taken the traditional 'western' way of Christmas dinner. Turkey, sprouts, potato, the pudding to light on fire. It was definitely new, but that was good. Besides, it would be good for those who preferred trying new things. Nakamura wanted to embark to the West eventually anyways.

Hara was run off her feet though. Since Muramatsu cancelled, she hadn't been able to do everything. She preferred eating to cooking. Any help would do.

Sighing, the girl turned opening a pot slightly. Steam covered her vision, and she swept it away impatiently with her hand. Surely everyone would be arriving soon. At least, they better be. The dinner was almost done.

Hara paused. The last time she ate something like this was years ago. Her family had gone round and eaten with Yoshida's family. Hara must've been six then, maybe seven. They had eaten a lot – Hara had eaten an adult's portion despite her smaller height than her parents and pretty much everyone else there. She had played afterwards with Yoshida. He was a lot of fun back then. It had always been good going into his family's motors. They would always take some of the car parts and fiddle with them. Hara could still remember some of the crazy, contorted shapes they made.

That was past times though. Now things were different. They were older, and Yoshida was seeming to want nothing to do with her. The girl had become used to this now. I mean, they did still talk a little bit, but nothing compared to the past. Hara missed those days.

Her gaze travelled upwards, and Hara paused. The first student had arrived. Of course, only fate made it so that the boy who was walking towards her was Yoshida. Diverting her attention, Hara looked back down, going back to the food.

Those times had gone now.


	10. Party Invite - Itona and Ritsu

**Once again, I was busy, so I couldn't get this out. As I type this I've already started the next chapter, so it SHOULD be out.**

 **This one is sort of related to the last one, as Hara was making dinner for this party.**

 **Cya next time!**

* * *

 **On the tenth day of Christmas, my author gave to me...**

 **Party Invite - Itona and Ritsu - Slight Friendship**

* * *

"Come on Itona, you'll be missing out!" Itona sighed again at the joyful voice coming from his phone.  
"I don't want to go. I've already told you this, Ritsu." The silver-haired boy looked down and picked up his phone. With one swift click, he was staring intensely at the purple-haired AI. She was dressed up in a fancy dress, her hair still flowing down her back.  
"Everyone else from your class will be there! Maybe you'll think up of some assassination plans with them!" Ritsu giggled.  
"No one has thought of anything of the kind since that incident with Kayano." Itona replied bluntly. Ritsu looked down sadly.  
"Although whilst we're on the subject. Kayano is going to need to some help choosing clothes small enough to fit her. Why don't you go and bug her instead of me? Strangely enough, I do find it annoying." Thinking he was done with Ritsu, Itona turned away, picking up a few pieces from a computer hard drive he'd taken apart a few days ago. He'd much prefer fiddling with this than being bothered at a party.  
"I already have!" Ritsu giggled, "Actually, some of the class asked me if you would go, so that's why I'm here!" Itona groaned.  
"Ritsu, I don't want to go. Can you leave it at that, please?" Itona growled slightly at the last word, to put some intimidation into the computerised AI.  
"Nope!" Ritsu laughed again, dancing around in a circle. Itona viciously slammed the computer parts on his desk, causing Ritsu to go silent and wide-eyed. Glaring at Ritsu, Itona got up abruptly and walked into the next room, banging the door shut.

Sitting down on the floor, Itona rubbed the sides of his head. It was nice not having Ritsu annoying him. Peaceful. Quiet. Lonely. Just how Itona liked it. However… it was almost too quiet now. It was almost as if something was missing. Was it that annoying AI?

Itona shook the thought out from his head. He found her irritating – why would he miss her at all? Sure, maybe they were destined to be partners, but that was in the past. The present dictates they each serve class 3-E and the assassination of Koro-sensei in their own ways, using their individual gifts. For Itona, that was his gift in manipulating electronic devices. For Ritsu, that was her shooting box and online hacking abilities. They no longer crossed paths. As for the future, who knew where they'd be. Most likely separated, of course. Itona was already thinking of going back to his father's business, and Ritsu would have her run of the internet – like that wasn't frightening. The duo had nothing to do with each other.

If that was the case, Itona asked himself, why am I missing her?

Pulling himself to his feet and dusting himself off, the silver haired boy turned back towards the door. Going to this party wouldn't really hurt, he reasoned with himself. It would get Ritsu off his back, if nothing else. Besides, all he had to do was show up. No one would care if he helped himself to a little bit of food before secluding himself in the corner, or leaving early.

"So, what was your choice?" Ritsu asked as Itona walked in.  
"I'll go. But only to get you off your back." Itona told the AI. She giggled and jumped up and down, a clearly happy expression on her face.  
"Yay! I'll tell everyone!" She exclaimed.  
"Don't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want everyone to make a big fuss of it."  
"Fair enough!" Ritsu turned in a circle, "Oh, by the way, it is formal attire!"  
"… Great."


	11. Lights - Koro-sensei and Aguri

**This was originally going to be Karma and Nakamura, however I had this idea, even though it isn't based that much on Christmas, I had to write it.**

 **My OTP is the last one tomorrow! Anyone who knows ships will realise one big one has not yet been written about.**

 **See ya then!**

* * *

 **On the eleventh day of Christmas my author gave to me...**

 **Lights - Koro and Aguri - Wishful heartbreak**

* * *

The wind swept through the forest. Frost was carried with the wind, and the cold was harsh. The clocks were coming ever closer to the midnight hour. The world was going into slumber, awaiting the next day. Due to this, there was nobody to see the large, yellow octopus standing on top of the dilapidated 3-E rooftop, staring longingly at the stars.

He wasn't in the spirit of Christmas like most others around him. His permanent smile told a lie – he wasn't always happy, like he appeared. In fact, if anyone was there to see him, they would have described his smile as a pained grimace. Perhaps that would be supported by his limp, straight posture, and how still he is as the breezes battered him around. Or at least, tried them.

In fact, this octopus was filled with loss. It had been almost 9 months since _the incident,_ and he still hadn't gotten over it. He thought maybe his class finding out would also lessen the grief he still felt fresh and raw. Yet, it hadn't worked. It was as if this monster was bound on this journey; from assassin, to monster, to unavoidable death.

At least he'd join her in death though.

A little flicker of movement behind him distracted the yellow being.

He turned. The automatic lights on the Christmas tree Nagisa and Kayano put up had turned on. Now, they cast a rainbow glow on the yard. Turning back up to the sky, it was almost as if the lights had turned on the good. It would never replace Aguri, though.

To truly be happy, he needed to feel her. Needed to feel her hands wrapped around him; a hug which they never got to share. To talk with her without people seeing through security cameras. Needed… her. Of course, he'd never get that chance.

If only things could change.

If only.

However, he could now hear his students; seemed like his time of wishing was over. Sighing, the octopus closed his eyes before speeding away from the students party at mach 20.


	12. Presents - Chiba and Hayami

**Have an extra long oneshot to make up for my shorter ones!**

 **These two are my OTP - I love putting them through angst!**

 **After this, Angels And Reapers will be continued, and Element 4 will come out shortly. My Undertale fanfic will unfortunately be pushed to the side. Likewise, I changed the present to my friend, and it will no longer be published on here.**

 **Anyways:  
**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**

 **Love ya all, Raven**

* * *

 **On the twelfth day of Christmas my author gave to me...**

 **Presents - Chiba and Hayami - Heartbreak and Romance **

* * *

_"_ _Good accuracy." Hayami nodded at Chiba, crouched in front of her. His eyes were narrowed – or at least, Hayami thought so._

 _"Thank you – although I must admit, you've improved as well." Chiba curtly replied, getting to his feet. The duo, although it had been three years since they left 3-E, still frequently saw each other. Both had problems expressing their feelings to each other though – something Hayami hated with a passion. If only she could tell him how she felt…_

 _That didn't matter though._

 _Chiba had a girlfriend._

 _"_ _So." Chiba started as they walked out the shooting range. Hayami looked up.  
"Things aren't going to well for my girlfriend and I right now." Chiba commente nervously with a nervous cough.  
"They aren't?" Hayami enquired.  
"Not really, no…"  
"Want to talk about it."  
"Not really. Not sure why I brought it up." Chiba abruptly replied. Hayami silently cursed herself.  
"I hope it gets better, at least." She replied.  
"Thank you." Chiba nodded and the two continued on in silence._

 _After a little while, rain slowly began falling from the sky, making the already dreary Christmas even more miserable. Hayami shivered. It was cold enough in her shorts – she shouldn't have worn them in December. In near silence, Chiba, noticing, slid his jacket off, pausing to wrap it around Hayami's waist. The girl started, hiding the slight blush on her cheeks. Chiba, appearing to not notice, walked on. Hayami kept up with him, cooling._

 _She hadn't realised Chiba had indeed noticed._

* * *

Frost clung to the air like a koala clinging to a branch of a eucalyptus tree. Perhaps, if Hayami stood there long enough, her pink hair would turn a dazzling white. Any change would slay the reminders plaguing her.

She had been standing there for ages, looking down at the thing laying before her. Usually, the stoic female didn't show any emotion. Today however, she would, just like the past few weeks. If her tear ducts weren't dried out. Even if they weren't, they would probably be frozen from the ruthless weather.

Did someone put a film tape in – or rewind the current one?

It seems like some greater power did, as a scene flashed before the sharpshooters eyes:

* * *

 _Hayami had been waiting in the Park for a while. This year, to mark her 25_ _th_ _Christmas, snow dusted the ground. Yet, there was none of the frost of the previous years. Just a pleasant chill to set the mood.  
"Evening, Hayami-san." Hayami turned at her boyfriend's voice. They had been dating for exactly a year, to the day.  
"Evening." Hayami got up to greet the cold, black-haired boy. As the two hugged – something they once would have considered out-of-bounds – Hayami felt something behind Chiba's back, rolled in his hands.  
"Chiba-kun, what's that?" Hayami asked. Chiba stepped back.  
"The present that's waiting for you when you get to your house." Chiba replied.  
"Oh, really?" Hayami asked. She had yet to give Chiba his. Chiba nodded, handing Hayami a photo. It took a moment to register.  
"A CAT?"_

* * *

If only things could be different.

Hayami was sure many of her old classmates wished that every day. She had turned 43 earlier that year, and most of her classmates were also that age, with only a few still at 42. It was this time a whole 28 years ago that class 3-E were trying to assassinate their teacher. Yet now…

Sugino and Kanzaki, Karma and Okuda, Maehara and Okano, Kataoka and Yada and Nagisa and Kayano were all together. Oh, not to mention Yoshida and Hara, and Sugaya and Nakamura. Although, most of the girls weren't known by those names anymore. Between them, there were 13 children, as well as 6 others for Mimura, Kimura, Kurahashi and Fuwa who married outside the class. The rest were purely focused on their work. Most of them were successful – teachers, actresses, swimmers, gymnasts, librarians, government workers. Hayami herself was a journalist, which she loved. For the past 5 years, though, she was simply reporting behind the desk.

They all had it so happy.

Lucky for them.

"Mommy?"

* * *

 _37 year old Hayami was awake, standing outside her house. There was no sun this Christmas day – just a restless blanket of cloud. It really put a downcast mood in the air. There was no reason for it to linger though. Kaede Shiota – Nagisa's wife – had invited them all to a screenplay she was performing later in the day. Circle tickets, VIP. It would be the first film or screen play she had performed in since the birth of her and Nagisa's son, almost 18 months ago._

 _The door opened behind her.  
"Good morning, Rinka-chan." Chiba greeted her, slipping out behind her.  
"Merry Christmas, Ryuu-kun." Hayami smiled back at him. A mew behind Chiba told Hayami that the couples 12 year old cat, Midori, had joined them.  
"I have a present for you that I don't think you'll be able to resist." Chiba laughed quietly. Hayami raised an eyebrow at her boyfriends's comment.  
"I'd like to see you try." Chiba stepped beside her. As he was about to begin talking, Midori bounced onto the icy road with a joyful mew. Barely a second later had the cat fallen to the side with a mew. Laughing quietly, Chiba walked over to the cat, picking her up._

 _The car seemingly came out of nowhere, veering wildly.  
"RYUU!" Hayami shrieked. All she heard next was a crunch and her wail of despair._

 _She wouldn't find the ring, wrapped in a shining golden ribbon and red paper, until the next day._

* * *

Hayami turned to see a young boy looking up at her. Hiroaki Hayami Chiba. Chiba-san. She named him after his father, with her surname as his middle name. Neatly cut black hair, and glowing green eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you okay? You don't seem happy." Hiroaki walked over to her.  
"I'm not happy, Hiroaki-san." Hayami sighed.  
"Is this where Daddy sleeps?"  
"Yes, Hiroaki-san, it is." Hayami snaked an arm around her son, who smiled. He was 5 years and 4 months, yet seemed much older.  
"So can I give Daddy his present?" Hiroaki asked. After hesitation, Hayami nodded. Hiroaki shuffled forwards, before placing a present on the grave before them. It was red, and wrapped with a golden ribbon.  
"Merry Christmas Daddy!" Hiroaki smiled, and Hayami felt her heart lurch. She took her son's mini hand in her own.  
"Shall we go home? I'll treat you to some chicken." Hiroaki gasped happily at the suggestion. Hayami smiled, leading Hiroaki away.

Even if the brightest light in her life had gone out, another one will always be there for her. Always lingering in the company of the rest of class 3-E, there would be her son. He would always be there for her. Chiba would live through him.

* * *

 _It was the day after Christmas Day, and Hayami had just recovered the present. Unwrapping it, she stared at the diamond studded ring. Tears fell freely from her eyes, weeping for what she had lost. The usually emotionless girl had cracked, revealing the vulnerable child hiding underneath._

 _All of Class 3-E had reached out to her for her loss. Nagisa, Kayano and Isogai were on their way here to comfort her. All Rinka wanted was to be alone, though. She wanted to grieve for the man she had lost. For the life they could have had. For the present she never managed to give._

 _It was sitting in front of her now, next to the ring still posing in its box. Chiba would never know of the positive pregnancy test Hayami was going to give him._

 _It was this test that was striving her to continue on. This baby would need her. CHIBA'S baby, would need her. She couldn't give up now. As much as she wanted to be with Chiba, she couldn't abandon this new life. Chiba wouldn't have wanted her to do that. So instead, the broken girl was determined to fix herself, and to carry on in his name. To carry both of the presents from that fateful day, and tackle what was to come with both of their courage._

 _Hayami was a fighter. She was determined to stay that way,_


	13. EXTRA

**Something I forgot to mention:**

 **I'm considering doing a collection of Angst, featuring Chiba and Hayami. This is vaguely based on the 'Ultimate Angst list' I've been reading. However, I'm not sure. What are your opinions, and did I choose the right couple? Should I vary the couples?**

 **Similarly, I might do an AU where Hayami, Kurahashi, Kataoka and Sugino are siblings, and they are going to a summer holiday camp with their families.**

 **Which would you rather see first?**

 **(If I ever get around to writing the Nakamura X Karma one shot, or a happier version of Chiba X Hayami, I'll replace this chapter with it)**


End file.
